Evolving Symptoms
by SHiiN0Bii
Summary: Rinoa goes through several stages before she can fully become a sorceress . mainly focused on Rinoa, but ill try to include everyone in the story. its also a SquallxRinoaxSeifer. R&R please!
1. Symptoms

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own nothinnn!

A/N: This is my first fic :D. Be nice! This story is mainly focused on dialogue so excuse my lack of vivid description. Plus…I'm not much of a writer anyway, just thought it would be fun to write one. If you don't like what you read then don't read any further, simple as that. If you do keep on reading :. Reviews would be wonderful. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**_-words that appear like this are the characters thoughts-_**

Okay .. story onward …

* * *

Chapter 1- Symptoms

A few months after the reign of Ultimecia things got better at Garden. Irvine and Selph were finally going out. Quistis is working as a teacher once again. Zell was…actually getting hotdogs at lunch. Squall became the commander of course and drowned under piles among piles of paper work. Seifer was accepted back into Garden given a second chance to redeem himself. And Rinoa is the strongest sorceress. Making her vulnerable and weak to anyone or thing that wants her power.

"Rinoa…you ready?"

Rinoa faced Edea giving her a weak smile.

"…Yeah…I guess so"

She held off this talk with Edea for a while. After the final battle Rinoa's attitude changed. She grew slightly quieter after she learned she would become a sorceress. She knew she had a lot more responsibility and only one thing ran through her mind.

**_-I never asked for this-_**

She knew she couldn't live a normal life anymore.

"Okay…so let me tell you about becoming a sorceress and the symptoms that--"

"Symptoms?"

"Mhm symptoms…you either physically or mentally change but it's only temporary. That's why they're symptoms."

"Do they ever become permanent?"

"Over time they do"

"Oh…" Rinoa looked away. She was disappointed. She knew later on she won't be the same. She'll be like ever sorceress that ever reigned…emotionless, evil, and end up being hated and eventually die. She didn't want that for herself.

Edea noticed she didn't want to talk about it anymore and she knew that this wasn't what Rinoa wanted.

"Look, Rinoa, not every sorceress has to end up being disliked you can change that. I know you can because you're different. You'll be different than all the others, you're different now. I'm here to help you okay? You know more about it now than I ever did when I became one. So you can change things...bend the rules. No one ever said you had to stop being yourself. We can stop this if you'd like and continue tomorrow?"

Rinoa looked back at Edea.

"No…I just wanna get it over with. So…symptoms…what about them?"

"At first you'll get stomach cramps as if you had your period. And each day it'll get worse and worse. After the third day you'll show positive signs of being pregnant and--"

Rinoa's eyes widened. **_-Pregnant?! She thought I can't be pregnant!!-_**

"Whoa whoa whoa I can't be pregnant!!"

Edea laughed. "Haha…shh Rinoa everyone will hear you."

Rinoa's face grew bright red skimming the room for any over hearers. She laughed as well.

"You won't be pregnant. You'll just feel as if you were. You'll be craving food and vomiting for another good 3 days. The next week you'll go into contraptions…The whole sha-bang really…your boobs will get bigger your water will break, but after that you'll feel good as new. I promise"

Rinoa was still in shock. "Boy I'll tell ya…If there was one thing I like about being a sorceress so far it's that I'll never get bored." They both laughed.

"Haha…you said it, not me. So Rinoa have you assigned yourself a knight yet?"

"Yeah of course it's Squall."

"Yeah well you might want to find another knight just in case. You know Squall is busy being commander and all, maybe you should ask Seifer too, yeah?"

Rinoa was blown away. Is she really serious? Did she really just ask that question?

"umm…are you serious? Having both Squall and Seifer as my knights that's like asking for a battle itself. Besides you're only suppose to have one knight."

"Who said? Now that your basically the strongest sorceress in the making why not have two knights? Chances of you falling in harms way has multiplied. Just think about it okay, Rinoa?"

Edea trailed off leaving Rinoa in her own thoughts.

-**_Damn I don't know what to do. I mean Squall does want what's best for me, but he'll hate the fact that I chose Seifer_**.-

At the corner of her eye she spots the end of a white trench coat pass the corner of the wall. She knew exactly who it was. **_-I don't even know why I'm doing this.-_**

"Hey Seifer wait up!" She ran after him.

"Hey Seifer wait up!" Seifer heard her yell and turned around.

"Well well look who it is. Long time no talk. How are you?"

Rinoa felt uneasy talking to Seifer. It was the first time they ever talked since they last saw each other…well minus the part when he was possessed by the former sorceress.

"I'm okay Seifer…glad to see that you're back at Garden."

"Yeah me too…It's been rough thought. Hey, I never got to say sorry for everything. It's just I got so mad you know? Now that you're with _him_."

Rinoa looked down unable to look Seifer straight in the face. She felt bad for him, but she he left her. He left her for something he loved better. But she knew she will always have that spot for Seifer in her heart.

"Can I ask you something, Rinoa? Did you ever feel anything for me?"

Rinoa was once again shocked. It was the first time they've talked in a while and he's already talking about their past.

"…Seifer you left me…you left me because you wanted to find something you loved more even when you…you had it all along."

"I guess I didn't know what I had then…I'm sorry"

"Hey, Seifer?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my knight?"

Seifer was just as confused as Rinoa. He didn't know whether to believe her or not. He really hoped that it was real. For the longest time it's all he's wanted.

"You really mean that?"

"Well yeah I mean…I don't know…Edea said I should have two knights and I didn't know who else to ask. And im just so confused I don't even know why I'm asking you without asking Squall, and now I'm just babbling and…ugh…just forget it.

"Rinoa…" He touched her shoulder "I'd love to be your knight." He kissed her forehead and walked away.

Unknowingly a young Selphie Tilmitt saw what had happened, and waited till Seifer left. Being a teenaged girl of course she wanted to know the gossip and she wanted to be the first to know. She ran over to Rinoa surprising the hell out of her.

"Rinoa! What's going on?! That's not Squall! Are you possessed again? Are you sick?

Rinoa jumped up overwhelmed by the loads of questions Selph was sending her. She wasn't even given the time to answer one of them.

"Are you sick?" She cupped Rinoa's forehead. Rinoa laughed and took Selphie's hand off her head.

"No, Selph, I'm not sick" She smiled. "Edea said I should have two knights."

"Yup…Squall's guna be mad."

"Oh way to break a girl's heart, Selph."

"Haha but it's true…When are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know…but definitely not today."

"That's fershure…Hey come on! Let's go get something to each I'm starving!"

Selphie exclaimed pulling Rinoa into the direction of the cafeteria.

"Hey guys!" Selphie waved to her friends.

It was the usual gang. Zell with piles on top of pilled of hotdogs, Quistis snapping her gum looking through a magazine, and Irvine checkin' himself out on Quistis' compact mirror.

"Lookin' good lookin' good"

Quistis looks over at him and rolls her eyes while Irvine smiles at himself checking his pearly whites.

"Would you give me that!"

"Geez…okay okay"

"Yah…mmhmrmumhrumamay"

"What??" Zell swallowed the rest of his hotdog.

"I said yeah no one wants to look at you anyway."

"Zell, don't eat with your mouth full. That is so rude."

"Hey!"

"Selphie! Sweetheart! Where have you been?"

Selphie giggled and sat next to her boyfriend laying her head on his shoulder giggling at every word he says. Quistis rolled her eyes again.

"Anyway…Rinoa how are you?"

"I'm just fine I guess. How are you, Quistis?"

"I'm here and there. Been busy again, but hey I'm not complaining." Rinoa nodded and looked at Zell.

"How bout you Zell? What have you been up to?"

"Trying to get buff…"

"HAHAHAHAHA"

Quistis let out the loudest laugh she's ever had. Zell looks at her as if he was ready to beat her to the ground. Quistis didn't care. She kept on laughing. It was one of those obnoxious laughs that make you wanna yell 'shut up!' from across the room.

"HAHAHA…and if that's so then you've been trying forever."

Rinoa giggled but tried to hold it in on behalf of Zell's sake.

"As I was saying…I'm trying…to…bulk up…cause I wanna go up a level in my division…" He said in between bites off his hotdog.

"Well I'm sure you'll make it, Zell" Rinoa smiled at him.

"Where's Squall?" Rinoa looked at the empty seat beside her.

"Oh he's still in the office. I told him to come for lunch, but he said he'll take a late lunch." Quistis said while inspecting an apple then bit into it.

Rinoa's heart sank. She barely saw Squall now that he's busy. She only saw him for two hours tops each day. She missed him.

"Oh…owwwww…" Rinoa Whinced at the pain in her stomach and grabbed her sides resting her head on the edge of the table.

"Rinoa, what's wrong???"

"Nothing…I'm fine…I think it's just cramps."

* * *

A/N: End of chapter one! What do you think? Review! I would like feed back. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be up in about a week or two. 


	2. Just cramps

* * *

A/N: NEXT CHAPTERR! WOOOOOT! Hm…I hope at least someone's reading this. C'mon people review!!! Gahhh…well hope you like it anyway.

Disclaimer: Nothings mine but the storyline.

_**-Words that appear like this are character thoughts.-**_

* * *

****

**Chapter: 2 – Just cramps**

"Cramps? You want Midol?"

"Yeah that would be nice, thanks."

Quistis reached into her purse and gave her some Midol.

"Thanks a lot, Quist, I think I should go sleep it off. Bye guys."

"Aw get better soon, Rin!" Selphie waved

"Yeah feel better."

"Call me if you need anything!" Quistis added.

Rinoa got up from her seat holding her stomach and headed for her dorm.** –**_**This is weird I had my period last week…maybe it's starting…I'll go check just in case-**_ She opened her door and headed into the bathroom. She pulled her pants down. There were no stains. **–Yep. Definitely symptoms…I'm so not ready for this- **She plopped on her bed, and dozed off tossing and turning from the pain that grew below her abdomen. She slept fetus style position that night, holding herself from the never ending throbs that pinched her insides.

Sunlight peered within her room and she awoke.

-Ughhh, my stomach- She got up slowly –It hurts- … -OMG IM LATE FOR CLASS!!!!-

Rinoa brushed her teeth and got ready as quick as she could and ran to class holding her stomach and stumbling into people through the halls.

"Hey watch it!!"

"Sorry!"

"Excuse me!!"

"Coming through!!"

She made it to the door out of breath and wasn't hesitant to enter the room. She busted into the room trying to control her breathing.

"I'm here!"

The class fell silent and Quistis held off teaching. She paced herself and made her way to hear seat.

"Rinoa, you're…"

"Yeah, yeah I know, I know I'm late. Sorry"

Rinoa sat herself down, opened her notebook, and looked up at Quistis

"You may resume class now, Teach"

"Rinoa, you aren't even suppose to be in class today."

"I'm not?"

"Nooo. Edea gave you an excused absence she wants you in the infirmary."

"Oh well then…peace!"

She got up and left faster than she came in. She headed in the infirmary.

"Hey Dr. Kadowaki got any Midol? I have splitting cramps."

"Well hello, Rinoa. Sure thing! Edea will be here in a second.

Rinoa sat down hugging her knees to her stomach.

"So, you in a lot of pain?"

"Some what…It's that type of cramp where there's a lot of pressure and you just can't seem to stand up for long."

"Ah, this'll help ya for a while."

Dr. Kadowaki handed her the Midol. Edea entered the room.

"Good morning, ladies"

"Morning, Edea. I'll leave you two ladies alone."

Edea and Rinoa watched Dr. Kadowaki as she left the room to help another student.

"So how are you feeling?"

"I don't know…I guess symptoms are kicking in."

Edea laughed lightly

"I can see that. Don't worry cramps are almost done…one more day."

"Yeah, but it's only gonna get worse." Rinoa buried her head on her knees.

"I know you can make it."

Rinoa sighed and rested her head against the wall.

"I asked Seifer."

"Yeah? What he say?"

"He said yeah. I just haven't told Squall yet…I'm scared to."

"He'll understand."

"He'll take it the wrong way…"

"He loves you he'll understand."

A long silence stood between them. Edea broke it off by saying

"You know…Squall is on his lunch break soon…I think you should see him. I already explained to him about the symptoms…I thought that maybe it's best if he heared about Seifer through you."

Rinoa signed. She knew she had to do it sooner or later. She just didn't think it would be this soon.

"Alright, I guess I should tell him."

"Alright, good luck, Rinoa."

They both got up and went their separate ways. Rinoa stalled the whole trip to Squall's office. The cramps in her stomach mixed with the nervous knots made her sick. She finally reached his office. She stood outside the door for a couple minutes contemplating whether or not she should tell him some other time. The inner battle with herself made her confused. _**–Maybe I could do it tomorrow…Come on, Rinoa don't be such a wuss, just tell him already what's the worst that could happen?... He'll take it the wrong way…-**_

Rinoa knocked softly waiting for an approval to enter. A feeling inside her hoped that he wouldn't answer.

"…come in."

She slowly opened the door and looked around the room. She's been in there are c ouple times, but never took the time to actually look at the place. The room had piles and piles of paper work, it was a mess. The desk was huge and the view from the window was beautiful. Squall looked up in surprise.

"Oh Rinoa didn't think it was you at the door."

Rinoa stopped inspecting the room and took a seat right in front of the desk.

"Yeah…looks like your busy…how've you been?"

"Yeah. I'm alright."

Conversation grew quiet and for a change Squall took the initiative to keep the conversation alive.

"It's funny you would think being commander meant giving orders and bossing people around instead of doing paper work."

Rinoa smiled. Squall put his pen down and stared at Rinoa for a while.

"…I miss you." She smiled again.

"I miss you too, Squall." He smiled back at her.

"So how are you feeling? Edea told me about your symptoms."

"I'm okay…it's nothing that I haven't gone through before."

"Yeah well I'm here for you if you need me."

"Thanks…"

Rinoa looked down and shook her foot uncontrollably searching for the right words to spill the news to him.

"So um…There's still something Edea hasn't told you about" Squalls face grew serious and he listened attentively.

"Yeah?...Whats that?"

"Well Edea said it's best if I had two knights to be at my service, but I told her I was okay but she insisted so I asked…I asked…Seifer…"

Her last sentence came out so soft almost impossible to the human ear yet Squall hear it loud and clear. His face fell back into the cold emotionless face. Like how it use to always be.

"…You asked him without telling me about it first?"

"Well what am I suppose to do?...You would've said no anyways…"

"Like hell I would." Squall's voice shot up.

"Squall, Seifer's the only other person legible enough to become a knight and you know that!" She argued.

Squall sighed deeply picking his pen up and continuing where he left off.

His mind was racing trying not to show any of his emotions. –She is right…and why do I care who she chooses… it's not my choice anyway.-

"Fine."

It grew silent once again. This time Rinoa tried to save conversation.

"Hey, its Friday today…do you wanna…"

"I'm busy."

"How bout tomorr…"

"I said I'm busy."

His eyes never left the paper, but Rinoa did. She got up and went straight out the room.

"Dammit!" He threw his pen sighed and placed his head on his hands.

Rinoa left the room without a sound. She showed no emotion on her face. She just kept on walking, but she didn't exactly know where. –I knew he would take it the wrong way-

Rinoa headed towards the cafeteria in hopes of finding her friends. She only saw Selphie and Quistis.

"Hey guys. What's going on?"

"Oh Rinoa! Glad to see you're feeling better!"

"Haha not by much, but thanks, Selph. So, where are the guys?"

"Who knows." Quistis said before taking a bite out of her daily apple.

"You go and talk to Squall yet?

"Yeah…he got upset."

"Aw Rin he'll get over it trust me." Selphie winked at her bestfriend. Rinoa laughed.

"Haha I hope so…I'll give him time to cool off."

"You better! This Sunday we're having a girls' day out!"

"Oh thank god. I need to get out of Garden. Where are we going?" Quistis questioned.

"Hmm…we could go shopping and after go to the cheesecake factory to eat! I've never been there!"

"Mmm..Cheesecake sounds good right now." Rinoa rubbed her tummy. The pain in her stomach began to throb again.

"Owww…fuck my stomach!"

"OMG RIN! Are you okay?!"

"Ughhh…It hurts so badd…"

"Selph help me bring Rin to her dorm."

"Yes ma'am!"

They both took each of Rinoa's arms and wrapped it around their necks and escorted her out of the cafeteria.

"God Selph, Why did you insist on taking the stairs?!"

"Don't complain I'm the one in pain here!"

"Ugh look how bout we just stay here and I'll go get Squall to pick you up??"

"No! Not Squall! We aren't on speaking terms right now! I don't want him to be even more mad at me!"

"Alright alright. I won't ask Squall, but I gotta ask someone. If me and Quist do this alone we'll never make it to your room."

"Alright fine."

"Phew thank god." Both Quistis and Rinoa sat on the steps.

Selphie ran all the way back down the stairs searching for someone willing to bring Rinoa to her room. Selphie scanned various areas of Garden till she finally saw Seifer walking into the cafeteria. _**–Should I ask him? I hope Rin won't get mad-**_

"Seifer!!!" She ran after him.

"Oh hey, messenger girl. Got a message for me or what?"

"Um…more like a task…a mission if you will."

"Go on…"

"Well Rinoa's in pain right now se me and Quist thought it would be a good idea to bring Rin back to her dorm to rest, but stupid Quistis insisted on taking the stairwell."

"Say no more…where are they?"

They raced up to the stairs until they reached Rinoa and Quistis.

"We're here!"

Quistis got up and quietly whispers to Selphie.

"You asked Seifer?!"

"Hey he was the only person I found okay?"

Seifer put his arms and picked Rinoa up.

"Quist why'd you even think about taking the stairs?"

"Me?! That was all Selph's idea!!"

Selphie scratched her head and looked away.

"Heh…yeah about that…"

Quistis gave Selph an evil look.

"Would you guys stop fighting and hurry it up!" Rinoa said peering down below to her friends.

"Whoa you guys are already up there?" Quistis started jogging up the steps.

"Hey wait for me!" Selphie raced on after her.

Rinoa felt sort of nervous being in Seifer's arms. It was awkward, yet she liked it. She felt safe. She looked up at him and he glanced down.

"You okay?"

"Not really"

"Haha…anything I can do?"

"Mm…just take me to my room, thanks."

"Yes ma'am."

Quistis opend the door and Seifer led the way. He placed Rinoa down on the bed gently. Rinoa turned over on her side and held her stomach.

"Thanks guys. I'll be fine."

"You sure?? Well, call us if you need us."

"Bye Rinoa!"

"Bye guys."

Seifer was the last one out. He looked at her before closing the door.

"Thank you" Rinoa mouthed.

Seifer gave a small smile and closed the door. Rinoa knocked out for the rest of the day.

* * *

A/N: Chapter two finished. Yeah, yeah I know the story is a little slow moving at first, but I promise it'll get better in the future. Chapter three I haven't written yet so it might take a while before I post that one up. So for now…Review review review!!! Thanks a whole lot. 


	3. cheesecake

**A/N: Completely forgot about this! went to re-read and got inspired to write another chapter. Just continuing where i left for, so sorry for the lack of "comedy" in this one. Im trying to build up from where i left off. hope you enjoy!**

****_- text that appear like this are thoughts -_

* * *

Tossing, turning, heavy breathing, constantly battling nightmares with physical pain. Sweat trickling down Rinoa's temple, patterning the droplets outside the window paine, competing with the loudness of thunder to her groans of agony. Glimpses of flashbacks of what happened a few months prior. Losing Seifer. Squall getting struck by an icle. Possession. Ultimecia. To finally gasping for air in space. Invisioning herself at her most vulnerable state and reliving that one final breath of air alone as she awakens…awakens from a nightmare with only one thing on her mind…

"I WANT CHEESECAKE!" she exclaimed while shooting up from her slumber. Out of breathe and utterly confused of why she has an absolute 'needs to be statisfied' craving for cheesecake. She sat there in silence listening to the tapping of the rain, trying to recooperate her thoughts. Her hair still a mess and sheets still moist from sweat, she rises from bed. Squeezing her temples with her thumb and pointer finger contemplating on whether or not the reason why she has her current headache was from thinking overly too much about her future decisions and tasks, her nightmare of flashbacks, or her hunger for cheesecake.

_-This is so stranger… I don't even like cheesecake!-_

Slightly wobbling towards the bathroom, she undressed herself and lets the hot steamy water soothe her aches.

_-This is so relaxing.. I wonder what the gang is doing…I wonder what Squall is doing…-_

Rinoa lets out a small frown while thinking about yesterdays incident with Squall's encounter.

_-Way too soon, your so dumb Rinoa! Now who knows how long he'll keep this stupid grudge for! How long til you get to see those beautiful brown flowing locks again, that handsome smile, that dreamy, chocolatey, creamy…..slice of cheesecake?-_

"UGHHHHH!"

Breaking from her thoughts she turned off the faucet and resumed getting dressed.

_-This must be the cravings Edea was talking about. -_

Rinoa quickly got ready and headed out the dorm. She didn't want to be alone anymore. I guess surrounding herself with people gave her an excuse to ignore her responsibilities. She didn't want to be hated. Everyone knows Rinoa to be quite the socialite. She didn't want things to change and definitely isn't embracing it. But another thing about Rinoa, She always tries to make the best out of a bad situation.

Scurrying through the halls looking for a familiar face, Rinoa suddenly remembers all her collegues were spending their time at class. She had forgotten Quistis and Edea had given her a week and a half excused absence. Rinoa stumbles upon Selphie's spell class while catching her in a daze hardly listening to lecture.

"Selph! psttt! pst! over here!" Rinoa quietly motions to her best friend.

At the corner of Selphie's half daze she sees a shadow and realizes its Rinoa. She quickly snaps out of her daze and lets out a smile.

"What are you doing?" mouthed Selphie.

Rinoa points and motions Selphie to ditch class.

"I can't! I already skipped mad times!" she whispered.

"Pleasssseeee" Rinoa begged with puppy eyes.

"Now Selphie is there anything you would like to share with the class?" Selphie freezes and scans the room to find all eyes on her.

"Ummm…no, but I do need to use the bathroom" She said while gathering her books.

"With your books?" the professor questioned.

The class giggled leaving Sephie with yet another phony excuse.

"…uh…yeah I REALLY need to study." picking up her bag up from the floor.

"Well, times a waisting. Multi-tasking is key, teach." Shaking her finger at the professor imitating his voice. The class once again let out a laugh as Selphie left the room.

"What do you need to tell me?!" Dragging Rinoa by the arm itching for new gossip.

"I. want. cheesecake."

"Oh come on! Thats why you pulled me out of class?! for cheesecake?! Rinoa you know that goes straight to my thighs." Selphie slouched down her shoulders in defeat.

"I know, I know, but you promised! Its craving season and i don't know anyone else to cure it with besides eating my feelings! Pleaaaasssseeee?" Rinoa pouted.

Selphie raises one eyebrow and rests one hand on her hip.

"Maaaaaybe you should try that look on Squall cause it works."

"Alright! Yes!"

Both girls dodged and avoided faculty to make way to their cheesecake. Even though they did save humanity, Garden does not take slackers lightly.

"Okay one more hallway and were free!" whispered Selphie.

While making a run for it, Selphie and Rinoa make a three person collision with…

* * *

**A/N: TO BE CONTINUED! lol wanted a little suspense for the ending to keep it some what interesting. please leave comments if you would like for me to continue. **


	4. Satisfied

**A/N: Thank you for the views and the newly added review :) i really appreciate it! I apologize for the short chapter, but heres a semi - lengthy one for you. Finally featuring Squall. This involves a lot of RinoaxSquall since this still lacks romance between the two.. some content may be unacceptable for children under 16. Please more reviews and views!**

_**- text that are shown like this are thoughts -**_

* * *

_**- *uniform violations …check**_

_***SeeD testing and recruits…check**_

_***SeeD requirements and evaluation forms…check**_

…_**paper work, paper work, paper work! I'm not a goddamn principal! -**_

Squall sighs while dropping his pen.

Quistis peers over her instructor's guide to see a frustrated commander.

"You need a break squall."

"No, I'm okay."

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off, you've been locked up in this office for hours now."

Squall lets out a sigh and stretches out his limbs.

"Ill be back, I'm going to take a stroll."

Squall walks through the halls of Garden. He spots a group of new recruits getting a tour of the school. He lightly smiles to himself thinking about how foolish he probably looked when he was in their shoes. Not a single clue what was coming for him. He starts to reminisce about his adventures with the gang and what fun he actually had. Everyday was a new mission to be conquered. Re-focusing back to reality he realized that being commander isn't all its cracked up to be..well at least for now since there hasn't been any type of mischievous outbreak. He also thinks about how much more time he had spent with Rinoa versus the present. For what? Stupid paper work?

He snaps out of his daze and walks back to his office scheming of ways to make up for lost time.

_**- Dinner? flowers? ….no no no too cliche….whats the best way to let a girl know that your…..-**_

BANG! Squall falls ass first into the ground. The pressure and force that ran through him could've easily been a 200lb man. Squall slowly gets up while rubbing his forehead. He tries to readjust his vision to reveal the ungodly force that struck him. He builds up a fury, ready to engage an argument but stops to see nothing in his path.

"IM SORRY!"

Both Selphie and Rinoa piled on top of each other, helping one another up. Neither of which realizing who they had just encountered. Squall shifts his sights downward to the petite brunettes clumsily arising from the ground. He smirks and raises an eyebrow.

**_- ahah…what could these two be up to….-_**

Selphie adjusts her yellow dress and projects her posture up as straight as she can to find Squall glaring at them with arms crossed.

"COMMANDER!" she salutes.

"And where are you two going?" Squall curiously states.

"Um….to class!" Selphie blurts out.

"….In front of the exit and the training room….the two most unlikely of places for the likes of you to be around…right….." Squall squints his eyes catching Selphie in a lie.

Selphie nudges her sidekick for reassurance.

"Uhh…..yeah …you know here early for the um….training? session?" Rinoa said questionably.

"Well this is all types of awkward now….YOURGIRLFRIENDWANTSCHEESECAK E! BYE!" Selphie bolted and left before either Squall or Rinoa could process what she had just said.

-Perfect- a lightbulb went off in Squalls head.

"So cheesecake, huh?"

Rinoa blankly stares at him, surprised he even said a word to her. A smile forms from the corner of her mouth. She was relieved to see he was just as happy to her.

"Would you like to have a date tonight? Im actually taking off. Thought id spend some time with you."

Rinoa shyly looks down and blushes.

"Sure." she whispers and smiles.

Its been a while since she's seen this side of Squall. All the stress of taking up a new roll in the school had won over his time. She was shocked.

**_-What is he doing? why is he doing this? is he crazy? is this a joke?-_**

Rinoa questions his intentions and doesn't know whether or be ready for a let down or accept his romantic attempts.

"Whats a matter? why aren't you saying anything?" He questions. At this moment the rolls are temporarily switched. Squall with many questions and Rinoa lost in thought. Its love when the two can put each other out of their element. Being the quiet type that he is, words weren't necessary for Squall. Understanding her smile already reassured him of her approval.

"My room at 10?"

Rinoa's eyes light up with excitement. Without answering Squall she turns around and heads to her room to get ready for tonights date.

**LATER THAT NIGHT…**

Rinoa skims the halls for any by passers. Its currently Garden after hours and all students must be in their dorms. Of course Ms. Heartilly loves the rebelliance and sneaks her way to Squalls dorm. Its her first time being alone with him in his dorm, especially at this time of hour. She creeks open his door and spots a vase of roses on the table. She slowly walks up the the vase and gently sniffs the roses.

**_-Theyre beautiful. He's so thoughtful. Whys he being so romantic all of a sudden?-_** Still uneased by the sudden change in Squalls attitude.

Rinoa rotates her head to the right to find a very quiet Squall smilingly staring at her.

" You creep. " She laughs. " How long were you there?"

"The whole time." he grins.

"I still really want cheesecake you know." playfully pouting.

"You'll get it…..your favorite, strawberry."

He pulls out a beautifully arranged cake. Glazed strawberries and all.

"YUM." Rinoa's eyes widen and tummy gurgles.

She takes a bite. Heaven was the only word to come near explaining the taste. Rich and creamy, yet very satisfying. It was everything she imagined it be and more.

"How is it?"

"ITSSOGOOD" she exclaimed with a mouthful of cake. "TRY IT!"

She dips her finger into the cake and smears it over his mouth. Disgustedly Shocked…Squall freezes in place in disbelief. Rinoa belts out laughing.

"Im so sorry i couldn't help it! hahaha!"

**_-So she wants to play…-_**

Squall smears the cream onto Rinoa's cheek.

**_-Hmm…gotcha-_**

"Ewwwwww!"

They gently wrestle each other and laugh. Enjoying each others company without any disturbance, a first but definitely not a last. Squall licks the cream off Rinoa's cheek. She giggles and runs to his room. He doesn't run after her to see if she'd come back. After a few seconds of waiting, he gets up to see what she's up to.

**_-What could this girl possible be doing?-_**

He opens his door to find Rinoa undressing. She bites her lip and looks up at Squall for a reaction. Its been so long since they've been this intimate. Slightly uncomfortable yet slightly curious, his eyes wander to and fro Rinoa. He notices how womanly she really is, if you subtract all the whiney, pouty, tantrum throwing qualities to her. Her breast are more supple, her hips more curved. But as gentlemanly as he is, he just stood there. Even Rinoa shortly realized how full her figure has become.

_**-Must be the symptoms….i kinda like this one-** _as she examines herself into a distant mirror.

"You still have cheesecake on your face." breaking the silence.

"Oh? can you help me get it off?" he inches closer to her.

Rinoa sweeps back his bangs and cups his cheek. She lends in and their lips embrace. Sweetness, not only from the cake, but also from the along waited time apart to finally be able to kiss him. His right hand pulls her closer as the left one travels up. She lets out a small pleasurable sigh and continues to kiss him. She grabs his belt firmly, pulling him closer to her hips. Excitement grew as she unzipped and unbuckled his pants as it hits the floor. Squall pushes Rinoa onto the bed trailing kisses from her belly button down. She intertwines her fingers with his, gripping his hand from suspense. He lingers over her area, barely touching her…teasing her…He pulls off her lingerie and longingly stares at her area. Rinoa sits up and pulls Squall by his memeber to come closer. And he enters…..

The next day Squall arrives at his office all smiles and surprisingly energized. A fire rekindled between the two and Squall actually joins Rinoa for lunch. Everybody could see the love beaming off the two. Everybody….even Seifer.

"Look at those two! annoying as hell, huh boss?" Rajin states while taking a bite of his sandwich. Seifer forks food into his mouth not breaking eye contact of the two lovebirds.

"I could care less." Jealousy creeps through Seifer's head. He breaks his gaze and pushes his left overs on his plate deep in thought.

"Yeahhhh, what a bunch of losers anyway….mistakes making mistakes to become heroes…we know its all about brute and brawn anyway, huh boss? what we doing later? wanna go to the training area? hit up a bar maybe?…"

**_-Why do i even care…or better yet why did i even decide to come back and torture myself by looking at these two. Punkass thinking he's all that now just cuz he's got commander position. HA! I could've done that. None of that is permanent anyway not while I'm around. Im the only competition he's got and thats exactly what ill give him.-_**

"…..boss?"

"Yeah …sure." Seifer looks up to get one last glimpse before leaving. He spots Squall feeding Rinoa. She laughs. Her happiness is what gets him, not the fact that Squall took his girl. He hates the fact she can be that happy with somebody else, but nobody to blame but himself. That use to be them. Together everyday, making each other laugh, going on adventures. It was beyond a summer fling. Seifers didn't know how to balance priorities. His mind flashes back to his first mistake, ditching her at the Garden ball. She had spent at least an hour weaving through people to find Seifer but instead she bumped into his arch nemesis, Squall. The nerve of her pulling him to dance. Of course she didn't have the slightest clue who he was or what his position is in Seifer's life. Simply had no time to talk focus on the negative while with Rinoa. She was the one to push him to become a SeeD. Thats where it all began. Seifer's confidence became mainly prioritized on becoming a SeeD leaving him to ditch Rinoa ever so often after a while. Leaving that tiny gap of unattended attention free to those willing to cross Seifer's wrath. Seifer did all that so Rinoa could be proud of his accomplishments.

**_-I sure as hell can make up for lost time-_** dropping his napkin on his tray.

* * *

**A/N: Ahhh! i know I'm not very good at writing romantic stuff…but i hope this works? and if also you want me to get a little bit more tastefully graphic during intimate scenes please tell me so, otherwise i will leave it very vague. But now here you see the beginning of SquallxRinoaxSeifer! Please leave reviews! I will take more time to write the next chapter. This one was written on a whim only because i felt bad about how short the last chapter was. Enjoy!**


	5. Mean Girls

**A/N: New chapter! Enjoy ^-^. Adding a little bit of comedic relief. Chapter focuses on Seifer's POV. I obviously down own FFVIII nor do i own Mean Girls.**

_**- TEXT THAT READ LIKE THIS ARE THOUGHTS -**_

* * *

Unable to handle two weeks of lonesome and boredom, Rinoa joins classes again. Catching up on missing assignments and paying close attention to lecture, it was like she was a new person overall! Rinoa simply does not enjoy class, so for her professors and instructors this moment in time was almost as historic as the textbooks. Intently scribbling notes and disregarding chatters around her which she would've usually chimed in on, on a normal day. Behind her was the charming tall framed blonde she use to connect with some months ago. Seifer and Rinoa shared a spell class together. They rest their friendship on civil terms but not often communicate. Unanswered questions and questions to be told still left unspoken. They sit apart from each other to avoid controversial rumors from starting. Distance between the two didn't stop Seifer from keeping a close eye on her. He stares at the back of Rinoa's head examining her movements while wondering what she could possibly be thinking. Rinoa breaks from writing and slowly skims the room to find Seifer staring at her. He smiled, she smiles back and looks away. Little does she know how much that made his day.

**_-awkward-_ **she sings to herself

**_-great you idiot, you got caught-_ **He lectures himself while looking towards another direction.

Rinoa begins to ponder about her past with Seifer. How different Squall and Seifer are. Ying and Yang. Cold hearted and hot tempered. Seifer isn't all that bad of a guy…sure he basically fed her to Adel and was able to slash Odin in one slice during battle, but she truly believed that wasn't really him. That really wasn't the charming, sweet, thoughtful guy she had gotten to know so well. Rinoa keeps an open mind as to why he ended up that way spiraling down a pitiless black hole. So much potential but so much stubbornness and anger to know where to channel it.

The class bell rings and everyone franticly gathers their belongings and heads out the door. Seifer spots Squall at the door happily waiting for Rinoa and accompany her to her next class. Disgusted by the sight, Seifer decides to ruin the romantic aura with a little sarcasm and wit.

Rinoa packs her items to meet her boyfriend while her blonde-headed ex boyfriend scurries towards the exit.

"Escort or commander…pick a career Leonhart. Do your job."

" Seifer…really uncalled for. " The couple glared.

"Does it look like i care? " sarcastically looking through an invisible crowd searching for a care to give.

Seifer furiously storms out angry at the fact Rinoa chose to defend Squall…..of course its not surprise that she would…but there was lots of hope for a different answer in his wishfully thinking mind. Seifer avoids his posse and mopes around in his dorm sulking in all his worries. He remains in his boxers with the blind closed watching 'Mean Girls'.

**_- So this is really what its dumbed down to, huh? -_**

Seifer tunes into the movie. He notices a team of three plot against one of the head girls in their school. They scribble down their plan of attack on a chalkboard reading:

- aaron samuels

-hot bod

-army of skanks

…..A switch turns on in Seifer's head.

**_-THATS IT! -_** he gets up in excitement.

**_- I KNOW HOW TO GET MY REVENGE! FUCKING MEAN GIRLS! THATS IT!-_** Seifer puts on his trench coat and heads find Rajin and Fujin. Feeling a bit drafty he looks down to see he had forgotten to put on pants along with his outfit.

**_- oh yeah….id be needing those….-_**

He aquires his pants and races to find his companions. He barges down Rajin's dorm to find the two boredly playing card games.

"FELLAS! "

"JESUS CHRIST! " Both jumping out of their seats "….I thought you had something to do today, boss?"

"I DO! …listen, do you guys want to become something or be losers all day playing stupid cards.?"

Rajin and Fuijin both looked down and lay out their cards.

" Resume. " Fujin curiously egging Seifer to continue.

"Okay….i just thought about it. crazy, but since its us were talking about here..itll work! So you know how we hate Squall and his gang of fools, right? "

" Actually boss, ….i "

" Listen, that doesn't matter! If we want to be on top …we have to do better than them. Always on step ahead. "

" Uh…and how do we do that? " Rajin rubs his head in confusion.

" Heres the plan…we play all nicey-nice with his gang…get them to like us so they'll be on our side, next we get rid of his girlfriend….you know….get Rinoa back on our team, and then finally we take over their jobs! "

Seifer stands their mouth opened and wide-eyed with his arms flinging open. He waits for a response from the two.

**_- Nothing…fucking crickets… -_**

" Hmm…." Fujin rubs her chin. " That sounds closely familiar to Mean Girls…"

Seifers face turns paler. Turning his face of excitement to a face of horror.

**_-OMG she knows-_** Seifer gulps trying to remain calm.

"Mean girls?! what are you even talking about? No no no! i came up with this all on my own, are you kidding me?" Swaying his hands back and forth trying to brush away Fujin's thought.

" Well it aired an hour ago…"

" Yeah it was actually a really good movie. " Seifer looks over to his homie.

"…..Fujin made me watch it. " Fujin looks back at him shaking her head. Both clearly knowing that Rajin willingly and acceptedly watched on his own without any resistance.

" Are you in or are you in?" Flipping back and forth to both his friends looking for approval.

" Fine, well do it. "

"Great! We begin tomorrow, troop. "

**THE NEXT DAY…..**

Seifer looking extra confident, skims the lunch room.

**_- Where are these idiots….i only really see them from lunch and then on…..-_** He bumps into someone and ready to throw whoever it was across the room.

" Yo, watch it! " Zell turns around. "Oh….Seifer…."

"You little…." His nose crunches up, but before forming into a complete snarl he remembers his plan and plays it cool by turning his attitude 180 degrees. " guy! how are ya! " Holding Zell's head giving him a noogie.

Zell tries to break Seifers hold.

" What the hell is wrong with you?! The hair! your messing it up!"

Seifer releases him and lets out a fake laugh.

" Ahh….im just kidding. " **_- This guy is such a chicken wuss… -_**

Zell turns around to pay for his hotdog.

" Hey, lemme get that for you. " Seifer hands money over to pay for Zell's hotdog.

**_- Did that just really happen? Lemme find out …. -_**

" Oh, i was actually going to get another one…" Zell implies mid way of Seifer paying.

" I'll pay for that one too. "

**_- Christ this guy is no cheap date. -_**

Zell smirks and takes advantage of how vulnerable Seifer is at the moment.

" I want 5 of them. "

**_- He's fucking pushing it….-_**

" ha ha ha…..of course buddy…here you goo…." He sarcastically remarks.

Zell grins mischievously from ear to ear. " I want 5 more. " He says while testing Seifer's limit.

"OKAY! ENOUGH! "

" Welp, good enough for me….i thought you would've stopped at 1, but thanks anyway! " Zell bites into his first hotdog.

Seifer stands there holding imaginary money in disbelief that he had actually just paid for Zell's hotdogs.

Zell return's to his group placing his heavy tray of hotdogs on the table.

"Wow Zell…..hungry much?" Quistis states while pulling her glasses down to examine the sight with her real eyes.

" Thats 5 more than yesterday! " Selphie putting her hand to her cheek.

" Yeah, well if i had paid for it myself i wouldn't have bothered but Seifer paid for me.

All members of Squalls group even himself and Rinoa turn their heads towards Seifer's gang to see if it was true.

Seifer could feel holes burning into the side of his head from the eyes of his opposing team staring at him. He acts as if he doesn't notice and resumes conversation with his friends. He cracks a joke to his comrades and smiles….just letting out a jesture stating that he's not all blackeyes and bruises, but that he can smile too.

" Well, would you look at that….hell really did freeze over. " Irvine tips his hat.

Seifer glances to his side to see if they've stopped admiring his good deed and he spots Rinoa smiling at him.

**_- JACKPOT -_**

" What was that all about, boss? they were all looking at you as if you did something. " Rajin whispered.

" We'll i just started making moves on our little plan….that's all. " Smiling at how geniusly genius his plan was …well how geniusy genius his inspired plan was.

Rinoa breaks her gaze over Seifer.

**_- Hm….what is this guy doing? I know he's doing something. He isn't like that unless he's wants something -_**

She knows him all too well. They dated so of course she does. The many times Seifer has snaked his way into getting Rinoa to forgive her. She's no foreigner to these actions.

Over a course of a week Seifer and his posse change up their attitude. Being totally rebellious badasses that no one wants to come near to practically running for president. Greeting people in the hallways, High fiving people that use to fear them. They loved this plan of Seifer's. It made them feel important.

" This is great, boss! Best plan you've ever had! " Gripping Seifers shoulder.

The three weren't unrecognized, it was just they had a bad reputation, but now all that can fall on the waste side. Everyone loved them. As much as this was just a plan of revenge…it also showed the true side of them. Fun friendly people that just wanted to be recognized for the right thing.

* * *

**A/N: okay okay … not so much of a detailed chapter but …..yeah….. lol and not so much focused on Rinoa's symptoms but that will be included in the next chapter! Please Review!**


	6. Presidential Candidates?

**A/N:**

_**- Txt that read like this are thoughts. -**_

* * *

" Alright now class, settle down. Take your seats and pay close attention for our first half of our lecture will be focused towards our future SeeDs. Please pay close attention if that involves you. Here today to inform those of you who are not yet SeeDs is our very own commander, Squall Leonhart. He will be telling you all you need in preparation for the exam. "

Quistis extends her arms outward to hand off the spotlight over Squall. All students remain silent for obvious reasons of hearing the prerequisites for the test and also because of their intimidation towards Squall. Irvine and Rinoa listen intently for directions. Neither one yet a Seed to Balamb Garden, but both very excited to join their friends on missions instead of getting left behind. Seifer on the other hand has heard this shpeal twice a plenty.

" Hello everyone, I'm very excited for each and everyone one of you interested in taking our SeeD exam. It is one to be very prepared for…"

**_- Blah blah blah…..idiot…..-_**

"…it is important to keep up with your training and catch up with your spells knowing how and when to use them. Being well energized, well rested, mental and physical preparation must be at your best. I'd be lying if i said that anyone and everyone can pass this test. The battles are real, the wounds are real, never leave your partners behind. "

**_-God this is sooo boring….-_**

"If there are any questions about this, I'm more than happy to answer them. Training for the exam is from 16:00 to 18:00 at the training center. For extra knowledge on spells please ask your instructors when extra classes will be held. Every instructor has their own schedules. I wish everyone good luck…..Any questions?"

"You forgot about obtaining a GF at the fire carvern before entering battle, Commander…."

All students turn to Seifer. Shocked by the comment Squall skims the room for the familiar voice. Seifer gets up from his seat to join Squall's spotlight. Seifer walks up to Squall and pats him on the cheek.

" I got this one big boy. "

The crowd laughs.

**_- What does this idiot think he's doing …..-_** Squall squints his eyes pondering what plans boil within Seifer's mind. Seifer confidently fixes his posture and looks to his peers.

" A GF is a necessity to have during training. Of course, we humans are strong, but what's out there are bigger than our huggable, lovable T-rex in the training room. …Isn't that right, Commander? "

Squall crosses his arms letting out his uneasy reply. "….Roger."

"A GF is a guardian force that have various elemental values. They also help to boost up your stats and increase your damage level. They can be summoned by magic."

Rajin rises from his seat and yells " Seifer for president! "

Squall clears his throat before chiming into Seifer's speech.

"Yes, Mr. Almasy here is right. He is a prime example of why not just anyone and everyone can make it. " He smirks.

The class lets out a laugh. Seifer slowly looks over to Squall thinking of an improv line.

"The more times you enter the exam the merrier!"

"That also reminds me, you only have three shots at this exam. After your third, you are no longer eligible to become a SeeD. Mr. Almasy here is on his second try."

Rinoa giggles along with the rest of the class. Ying & Yang. How completely different they are from one another but such a funny pair. She finds it so comedic seeing the two one up each other. She'd rather see them argue tho way than killing each other in a blood bath. She liked having both of them on the same team..well partially on the same team. She felt fully protected around both of the. Both a little head strong, but she knew when it all comes down to it, they'll be able to agree on things.

Quistis squeezes in between the two men.

"These two are very experienced and knowledgable about combat, so please use them to your advantage. Thank you for coming in, Commander Now are are going to resume the rest of the class."

Seifer and Squall look at each other. Competitive, but in a friendly manner. Bothaccepting a little friendly competition. Seifer takes his seat while his rival exits.

"Good shit, man. " Rajin taps Seifer on the back.

**45 mins later the bell rings ending class. **

"Good luck, Seifer. " Rinoa jestures. She hugs her books and smiles as she walks away. Shocked by the mere fact that she was the one to initiate any type of communication, he gives his delayed reply.

" You too, Rin. "

He watches her trail off before heading to the lunch room.

"You wouldn't believe what happened in spell class today. "

" Tell me, Irvy! What happened? "

"Seifer and Squall were schooling each other about the SeeD exam. It was the funniest thing ever. "

" I would've killed to see that. " Zell says while deciding which end of his hotdog to bite into first.

" You know what, Seifer isn't at all that bad of a guy. I mean, possessed first impressions are never good ….but once you see his human side he isn't that bad. I wouldn't mind having him on my team, with me as Squad Leader of course. " Piling both cowboy boots on top of the table daydreaming about the exam.

"Squad Leader?! You better learn some manners first! " Elbowing Irvine's boots off the table. " Besides you didn't even pass last weeks test! I graded them. "

"Irvy! you said you studied! you need to be a SeeD so we can be battle buddies on missions! Slapping Irvine on the shoulder.

" Who do you think would make a better leader? Squall or Seifer? " Zell questions the table with a large bulk of hotdog in his mouth. " I Mean I'm team Squall, but the guy doesn't know how to vocalize the objectives. Im lost majority of the time running around after him like a tail with no idea what I'm doing!"

" Id rather that, mate than have the worries your Captain might use you as a human sacrifice. "

The gang laughs.

"Shhh… Squall and Rinoa are coming! "

"Hey guys! " Rinoa places her bag on the chair.

"Quite the show earlier, Commander. " Irvine tips his hat to Squall.

" I don't even know what the guys deal is. I had to shut him up. "

" In the most professional manner. " Rinoa hugs Squalls arm.

**Meanwhile….**

" So i heard about the deal with you and Squall. "

Seifer slams shut his locker to look over at Fujin.

"Rajin?"

" Others. It's almost as big as the time you both gave each other those scars. "

"Plans working then, were leaving an impression. "

"Roger. "

Lunch period ends for the students and Rinoa makes way for her check up with Dr. K and Edea on her symptoms.

"How are you , dear? "

" Im fine. " Rinoa smiles.

" Any problems? "

" Nothing out of the ordinary. My cravings have been so crazy! "

" Good that means vomitting and bloating maybe next. "

"…What?" Rinoa turns wide-eyed thinking the worst has passed.

" Its the calm before the storm, Rinoa, The calm before the storm. " Winks Dr. K.

"….Great." She rolls her eyes.

Edea laughs and changes the subject to more personal matters.

" So hows everything going with Seifer and Squall?"

" Mmm…well i asked Seifer, he said yes, i told Squall he got mad, but now I'm forgiven. I haven't mentioned anything after that. "

" We should make things definite, no? "

" Yeahhh….i just don't want drama. "

" I know, i understand. take your time, but not too long. "

Dr. K fills a pill tube with tablets handing it off to Rinoa. " Here are some pills for nausea when you do finally start throwing up. Avoid any dairy products. Drink lots of water, juice, and ginger ale. Call if you need anything, child. "

"Ugh…so not excited!" Rinoa hesitantly hops off the nurses bed.

Rinoa strolls down the halls thinking of how to reopen a sore subject in the least painful way possible.

**_- Hmm.. how to break this to Squall without any arguments ….*sigh* thats so impossible. -_**

"Dinner? " Squall stops Rinoa's train of thought.

" Oh i didn't even see you there. Yes, of course. "

" Great, ill see you later. "

* * *

**A/N: ^-^ tell me what you think!**


End file.
